The Proposal and Wedding of An Animatronic Bear
by Tracker78
Summary: Freddy asks Teresa to marry him and they get married.
1. The Proposal

FNAF:

"The Proposal and Wedding of An Animatronic Bear"

Chapter One: Proposal, Change, and Plans

Teresa and Freddy have been dating for over two months now, currently Teresa is in the security office watching the cameras. She looks at the clock and then at the camera as she wonders where her animatronic boyfriend could be, she sees him looking into the camera in the east hallway.

"Freddy, I see you." Teresa calls out into the hallway.

Freddy grins as the camera goes staticy, when it clears he isn't there anymore.

Teresa closes the door to the east hallway, causing Freddy to sneak around to the left hallway without her noticing.

He smirks as he sneaks up on his girlfriend, with a laugh he picks her up out of the chair and spins her around happily, "Gotcha!" Freddy comments.

Teresa laughs as he holds her off the ground, "Yep you got me, Freddybear." she replies.

Freddy smiles as he deftly turns her in his arm so she is facing him, he kisses her deeply, which she gladly returns, as they pull back Freddy nuzzles her, "I love you, Teresa." he comments.

"I love you too, Freddy." Teresa replies as he holds her, then places her on her feet but keeps hold of her hands.

"Teresa how long have we known each other?" Freddy asks.

Teresa smiles, "Eight months, babe." she replies.

Freddy nuzzles her, "And they have been a great eight months, Teresa, I have something important to ask you." he says and kneels down before her, "Teresa Hardwick, would you make this bear happy and become my wife?" he asks.

Teresa smiles brightly, "Yes, yes I will!" she replies.

He kisses her hand and slips the ring on, then with a laugh he lifts her up and spins her around as he kisses her passionately.

She smiles against the kiss.

Out in the hallway, Goldie looks over at Marion shyly, he pushes a box towards her.

"Goldie what is this?" Marion asks.

"Open it, please, my voice box keeps freezing up when I try to ask you." Goldie replies.

Marion opens it to find a custom made golden ring, she looks at him, smiles, and replies, "Yes I will marry you."

Goldie kisses her, "I love you, Marion." he states.

Marion kisses him back, "I love you too, Goldie." she replies.

The next day Marion is looking through her spellbooks for a spell to help Freddy will getting married to Teresa, she happens upon a spell to turn them all into hybrids, but she needs to test it.

"Freddy, can you come here please?" she calls out.

Freddy works into the backstage where she is, "What's up, Marion?" he asks.

Marion looks at him, "I have found a spell that will turn you into a human so you can marry Teresa easier." she replies.

His ears flick, "Really?" Freddy asks.

She nods, "Yes, I wanna try it out."Marion replies.

Freddy gulps, "Um ok, well I'm ready if you are." he replies.

Marion nods, "Okay, here we go." she states, she chants the spell.

Freddy doesn't notice anything at first until a sharp searing pain shoots through his body, he screams in agony, "It hurts!" he yells out.

Teresa hearing her fiance screaming comes running out of the office, but Goldie stops her, "Teresa, stop, he's fine." he reassures as he holds his future sister in law.

"But he's in pain." Teresa replies as she struggles to get loose.

Inside the backstage room, Freddy whimpers and cries as his body shifts to a smaller form, his fur retracts into his skin as his face turns into a human face and tan skin appears. Within moments where an eight foot tall animatronic bear once stood now stands a 6' 7" human with bears on his head, brown hair, blue eyes, light tan skin, and a bear tail.

Freddy pants in pain, "Oh my gosh that hurt!" he yelps.

Marion conjures some clothes for him, "Here put these on." she states.  
With some difficulty he gets dressed and shakily walks out of the backstage area, he sees Teresa, adjusts his top hat and bow tie, and approaches her, "Teresa?" he calls out.

Teresa turns at the sound of his voice and looks at him, "Freddy?" she asks.

He nods, "Yes it's me, love." Freddy replies..

"Wow, you look great." Teresa comments.

Freddy blushes, "Thank you, love." he replies as his ear flick in embarrassment.

Teresa chuckles, "Why are you embarrassed?" she asks.

"I guess I didn't expect you to compliment me." Freddy replies.

She walks up, gently places a hand on his cheek, leans up, and kisses him, "I'm always going to compliment you, my handsome bear." Teresa states.

Freddy kisses her back, finding that kissing as a hybrid feels a bit different but good, "Thank you, love." he replies.

Later that night, Teresa and Freddy are sitting on the roof, star gazing as usual, he has his arm around her holding her against his side.

Teresa sighs in content, "It's beautiful up here tonight." she comments.

Freddy looks at her with a grin, "Only one sight is more beautiful." he remarks.

She looks at him, "What's that?" Teresa asks.

He gently guides her lips to his and kisses her deeply, "You." Freddy simply replies as he gazes into the eyes of his human fiance.

Teresa smiles and blushes, "Aw Freddy." she says.

As they gaze at each other, Teresa's phone chimes midnight, and a sharp pain shoots through Freddy.

"Gah!" Freddy yells as he hunches over in pain.  
1 Teresa's eyes widen, "Freddy, are you okay?!" she asks in fear.

Freddy whimpers as his clothes start to rip and brown bear fur can be seen growing in, "I think Marion's spell is wearing off." he comments between pants of pain.

Teresa rubs his back as he goes through a painful shift to his natural animatronic form.

His shirt tears as he starts to increase in height and his fur grows back in, his face extends out into his muzzle, as his pants also tear, and shoes split. He throws his head back in a yell of pain as he starts to look more like a robotic bear.

Teresa whispers comforting words to him, all the while gently rubbing his back, hoping to soothe him through this.

Within moments his clothes shred, and he shifts fully back into his animatronic form, he pants as he hangs his head for a moment, before focusing his glowing blue eyes on his human love, "I'm sorry,Teresa." he states.

"Babe, it's fine, personally I think you're more handsome as a bear." Teresa replies as she kisses the side of his muzzle.

Freddy smiles slightly at her, before pulling her into his lap, and nuzzling the top of her head, "I love you, my Teresa." he states.

Teresa leans into him, "I love you too, my Freddybear." she replies.

Over the course of the next two months the couple plans the wedding out to the smallest detail, deciding that they wanna hold it in a church not far away with Scott officiating the ceremony. Marion practices her hybrid spell until she has it where it extends further and will allow all the animatronics to participate in the ceremony.

Freddy, in hybrid form alongside Bonnie and Goldie, goes tux shopping with Scott while Teresa alongside Chica and Marion, also in hybrid form, go dress shopping. Mr. Andres pays for the clothes for all the animatronics and even pays for everything necessary for the ceremony.

They plan their wedding to happen on the anniversary of when they first met.

Teresa with Marion chooses the flowers for the decorations and sz/nince only the three humans can consume food they decide against catering and instead order a small cake for the couple, not knowing that a side effect of the hybrid spell will affect Teresa.

A/N: Sorry this is late, but been busy with life and work, but hope you my loyal fans enjoy this first chapter, coming up is the big day. What is the side effect? And how will it affect Teresa? Stay tuned for the Wedding. 


	2. The Wedding

Chapter Two:  
The Wedding

It's been two months since Freddy asked Teresa to marry him and the big day has finally arrived. At a nearby church Scott has gotten permission to officiate the marriage, using the excuse that the groom is a very private person and prefers for him to marry them.

In the groom's room of the church, Freddy, in hybrid form, paces back and forth nervously. Inside the room with him are Goldie, Bonnie, Foxy, and Springs, all in hybrid form too.

"Little brother, do you remember what Marion said about getting over emotional or nervous?" Goldie asks as he stops Freddy in his tracks, his red eyes looking into Freddy's blue ones.

Freddy sighs as he takes his top hat off and runs a hand through his hair, his ears twitching as his fingers graze them, "I know, I know, but I can't help it. What if I screw up somehow? What if I'm making a big mistake and taking Teresa away from a normal life?" he questions.

Goldie's blonde colored ears flick back in annoyance, "Freddy are you even listening to yourself right now? Teresa loves you and wouldn't have accepted your proposal if this wasn't the life she wanted. And as far as screwing up goes, you're Freddy Fazbear, you don't even screw up on the things you really want." he states as he places his hands on Freddy's shoulders.

Bonnie nods, his ears bobbing as he does so, "That's right, boss, besides I think you're lucky to have Teresa." he remarks.

"Aye, de lass be perfect fer ya, cap'n." Foxy throws in as his ears flick and his tail wags back and forth.

Freddy sighs and places his hat back on, "You're all correct, I guess I'm worrying over nothing." he states as he sits down and waits until it's time to see his beloved in her wedding dress.

On the other side of the church in the bride's room Teresa is practically bouncing in excitement.

Marion and Chica, who are helping her, shake their heads at her, "Did you have too many sweets again, Teresa?" Chica asks with a grin as her magenta eyes sparkle happily.

"I'm just excited is all." Teresa replies as Marion fixes her hair, the former puppet braids her hair meticulously without using magic, her white hair pulled back away from her own face and wearing a black gown with white stripes across the chest and down the arms to symbolize who she really is without giving too much away.

"Well you guys have until midnight when the spell wears off and we all go back to our normal forms." Marion comments, not knowing that Teresa will also be affected when they all shift back.

Teresa nods, "I know, Marion, and I appreciate you helping us out on this." she says.

Marion smiles, "I was wrong about you, Teresa, and I apologize for how I've treated you. I was just afraid of Freddy getting hurt, he's like a little brother to me and I love him as such. I just thought you were playing with his "heart" and would drop him the mood suited you. I've come to see over the past few months that you two definitely love each other. Can you forgive me for being mean to you?" she says.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Marion." Teresa replies.

She hugs Teresa gently, "Thank you, Teresa." Marion says as she and Chica get back to fixing Teresa up so she looks gorgeous for Freddy.

An hour passes and Freddy with his groomsmen and best "bunny" wait at the altar as Teresa comes walking down the aisle with Mr. Andres escorting her.

Freddy gasps as the beautiful sight before him, her green eyes are highlighted by some light makeup and she wears a gorgeous princess type gown with embroidered pearls. The gown itself accentuates her curves and fits her like a glove. Her veil is over her face, but it doesn't hide the smile on her face as Mr. Andres hands her off to Freddy.

"Wow, you're so beautiful, Teresa." Freddy states as he holds her hands.

"You're handsome as always, Freddy." Teresa replies as she gazes into his blue eyes.

Scott begin the ceremony, "Being that it's just us let's begin. We are gathered here today to witness the union of two people who have committed themselves to each other. Granted this is the first time an animatronic and human have ever found love in each other, it doesn't make this pact any less sacred." he states.

Chica wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her dress until Bonnie offers her his hankerchief and places an arm around her. She smiles thankfully at her boyfriend as they watch the proceedings.

Scott looks to Freddy first, "Frederick Fazbear you have asked for Teresa Hardwick to be your wife, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish for all time?" he asks

"i do forever." Freddy replies.

Scott looks to Teresa, "Teresa Hardwick you have accepted Freddy to be your husband, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish for all time?" he asks.

Teresa nods, "Forever and always." she replies.

"The rings please." Scott says.

Bonnie takes the rings out of his vest pocket and hands them over.

"These rings represent your love for each other." Scott says as he hands Teresa Freddy's ring and Freddy Teresa's, "Now repeat after me, With this ring I bewed." he adds.

"With this ring I bewed." They say together and place the ring on each other's finger, Freddy go the extra step and kisses her left hand.

Scott shakes his hand at the bear, "It is my honor to pronounce you bear and wife, you may kiss your bride." he says.

Freddy playfully dips her and kisses her passionately, the rest of the family errupts in cheers.

"I proudly announce Mr. and Mrs Frederick Fazbear." Scott says as Freddy and Teresa continue to kiss, he clears his throat, "She's gotta breath sometime, Freddy." he states.

The others laugh as Freddy pulls back from her with a blush on his cheeks and his ears flick back slightly, "Sorry." he states.

Bonnie laughs, "It's okay, boss, it's fine to be enthusiastic." he states as he kisses Chica sweetly.

Goldie kisses Marion lightly, "It'll be our turn next." he says to her.

Marion nods, "I can't wait." she replies, "But first let's head to the reception hall, we've only got four hours until midnight." she adds.

"Marion is right, cmon everyone." Freddy replies, he takes Teresa's hand, and leads everyone to the reception hall.

In the hall, Freddy goes over to the stage with Bonnie and Chica, "I'm gonna sing a song for my love." he says he takes up his mic and nods to his bandmates.

Bonnie starts playing the music and Freddy starts singing "All of Me" by Jon Legend.

,Freddy sings, "Loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections, give your all to me, i'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning.."

Tears appear in Teresa's eyes as she looks up at him, he offers his hand to her and pulls up on the stage. He dances with her as he sings just to her, his eyes never leaving hers, as he finishes the song, he pulls her close and kisses her deeply.

The others cheer for them as Chica shoos them off the stage as she and Bonnie have a song arranged to sing as a gift for them.  
Chica nods at Bonnie to begin playing, she then starts to sing "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill.

Chica sings, "Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach, and i always will all,strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through oh, i owe so much to you, you were right there for me..."

Freddy and Teresa dance along to the song, he gently sways her side to side with the song. He kisses her lovingly as he dips her and spins her around.

"i love you, Teresa." Freddy states.

"i love you too, Freddybear." Teresa replies.

As the song ends, Freddy dips Teresa again, and kisses her passionately. Everyone cheers the newlyweds and Mr. Andres offers a toast in celebration.

Before too long it is five minutes to midnight and the hybrids are waiting it out, knowing that before too long they'll be in a lot of pain from shifting back.

Teresa holds Freddy's hand as he gently grips it in return, she smiles reassuringly at him.

Freddy smiles back and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, he suddenly stiffens at the clock strikes midnight.

Teresa also stiffens as she feels a sharp pain shoot through her body, she gasps in shock as she feels two ears grow out of the top her head and a tail pop out of her dress.

Freddy, despite being in pain from shifting back, looks at his wife and notices the ears on her head look very cat like, "T-Teresa?" he asks as he reaches his hand up and touches her ears.

"F-Freddy what's happening to me?" Teresa asks out of fear.

He gasps as his tux starts to tear and his fur grows in, "I think you're shifting into an animatronic, my love." Freddy replies as he pulls her into a hug to comfort her.  
He feels her beautiful dress start to stretch to it's limit, the gorgeous white silk begins to tear along the pearl embroidered bodice, the floor length pencil thing type skirt begins to separate from the bodice as Teresa's body grows to accommodate for her new form.

Beige fur spreads along her body, as her face changes into a cat muzzle and face, her gloves shred as her claws come through the ends of the fingers, her shoes split as her feet turn into paws, the skirt splits down the side along the seam as the back of the bodice comes apart at the zipper.

Freddy's own suit begins to split down the back as he arches his back slightly to help the jacket, vest, and shirt to tear. He cries out in pain as his muzzle reforms and he grows taller, his shoes split as his feet shift to bear paws, his clothes suddenly shred as he shifts fully to his natural animatronic bear form.

He opens his eyes and watches his wife's beautiful dress shreds also, revealing her as a cat animatronic, "Teresa?" Freddy asks in amazement.

Teresa looks at him, she feels her face, arms, and claws, "I'm a cat?" she asks.

Freddy nods, "A beautiful cat." he replies as he feels a familiar pressure down below.

She notices his ears flick back shamefully, "Why are you embarrassed over what you're feeling right now?" Teresa asks as she places a paw on his cheek.

"I guess because I'm not sure what i'm supposed to do." Freddy replies with a blush Teresa chuckles, "Let's go home, we'll learn together." she suggests.

Freddy nods as he sweeps her up into his arms bridal style, goes up to Goldie and after explaining what happened and why they must leave, Goldie teleports them home.

He carries her to their room, lays her on the bed, crawls up next to her, and kisses her passionately. His instincts kick in and they enjoy a very wonderful wedding night.

What they don't know is a miracle will occur this night, but that's for another chapter.

What kinda miracle will happen? And how will Freddy react to it? Stay tuned for the next chapter, The Announcement. Thanks for reading and remember to review, reviews make me happy.


	3. The Annoucement

Chapter Three:  
The Announcement

It's been a month since Freddy and Teresa have gotten married, Teresa has gotten used to being a permanent animatronic cat hybrid. Freddy has helped her adjust to her animatronic form, and is very proud of how quickly she adjusted.

Teresa quit being the night guard and now works in the prize corner with Marion and Goldie, however she has been waking up feeling nauseated. She has decided to have Marion check her over.

"So what do you think, Marion?" Teresa asks.

Marion places a hand on her and uses her magic to check for anything wrong with Teresa, "Well you seem pretty healthy, however, I'm picking up another presence inside you." she replies.

Teresa looks at her, "Another presence?" she questions.

She nods, "Yes, another heartbeat to be exact, Teresa I think you might be pregnant." Marion replies.

Her eyes widen as she begins to smile, "I'm pregnant?" Teresa asks.

Marion nods, "Yes, I guess my magic is a factor in that, but I would suggest getting a pregnancy test just to be sure." she replies.

Teresa nods, "I'll ask Nicole to pick one up for me since I can't leave the pizzaria." she says.

"Sounds like a good idea, Teresa, but I would suggest not telling Freddy anything until you're absolutely sure." Marion suggests.

"Telling me what?" Freddy asks as he enters the backstage area, as he is looking for his wife.

"Um, nothing important, love." Teresa replies.

Freddy gives her a look as his ears flick, "Um, if you're sure, love." he replies as he pulls her into a hug and kisses her, "I missed you." he states.

Teresa kisses and hugs him back, "I missed you too." she replies.  
He smiles and holds her against him, however his ears pick up an unfamiliar sound, he pulls back slightly, kneels down in front of her pinpointing the sound from her tummy. He presses an ear to her tummy and hears a very distinctive heart bear, "Teresa, are you?" Freddy asks he looks up at her.

Teresa nods, "I believe so." she replies.

Freddy grins, gets to his feet, lifts her up, spins her around, and laughs happily, "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" he exclaims.

She smiles, "I take it you're excited?" Teresa asks as Marion smiles too.

"I'm happy, my love, you've given me the greatest gift ever. I never thought I'd be a daddy, and yet here we are expecting our first cub." Freddy replies and kisses her deeply.

Teresa grins as she kisses him back, "Wait cub?" she asks.

Freddy nods,"Well what did you think I'd call our little one, I am a bear afterall." he replies and holds her against him.

"Yeah you are, my handsome bear." Teresa replies and lays her head on his chest.

He sighs contently, "I can't wait for our cub to be here, I wonder if we'll have a son or a daughter." Freddy comments.

Teresa looks up at him, "What do you want?" she asks.

Freddy looks down at her, "It doesn't matter as long as you and our baby are healthy." He replies and kisses her reassuringly.

Marion smirks, "You know the rest of the family more than likely heard you right?" she asks.

"Was I that loud?" Freddy asks.

She nods, "I think even Scott heard you." Marion replies.

"Then we should go out there before they come in here." Teresa states as she pulls back , slightly takes his hand and guides him out to the stage, where sure enough the rest of the bots stand waiting.

"We heard the good news, way to go, boss." Bonnie states.

Freddy blushes, "Uh, thanks Bon." he replies.

Goldie claps his brother on the back, causing the younger bear to stumble slightly, "That's my brother, congratulations." he says.

"This is so exciting, we'll have a little niece or nephew before too long." Chica gushes as she hops on her toes in excitement.

"Aye, a lil matey fer me ta tell tales ta." Foxy chimes in with a smile.

Scott, who is standing nearby, smiles, "Congratulations both of you." he says.

"Thank you, everyone." Teresa says.

Freddy nods, "Indeed, thank you, I can't wait for him or her to be here." he says.

Chica grabs Teresa's hands and smiles, "I wonder how long it'll be." she says.

Teresa squeezes her hands in return, "For humans it's nine months, might be shorter for us." she replies.

Marion smiles, "The baby is already developing at a quick rate, so I'd say four months at the most." she replies.  
Springs walks in, "I heard someone was gonna be a daddy." he says and slaps Freddy on the "Who knew you had it in you, Freddy." he adds.

Freddy blushes as his ears fall back, "Gee, thanks Springs." he states.

The others chuckle at Freddy's embarrassment, "I don't know why you're embarrassed, bro, this is wonderful." Goldie comments.

"I didn't think anyone would make a big deal out of it." Freddy replies.

"This is a big deal, you've proven we can have conceive children." Springs states.

Teresa cuts in, "Come on, guys, stop embarrassing him, you're gonna cause him to overheat." she states.

Freddy nuzzles her, "Thanks love." he says.

"You're welcome, hun." Teresa replies as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her against his side.

Over the course of the next two months Teresa's pregnancy has progressed, and now she has a very definite tummy.

Freddy sits next to her on the stage, he is leaned over with his ear pressed to her tummy listening to their little one, he switches positions and kisses her tummy, "Hello there my little cub, this is daddy, I can't wait for you to be here." he says to the unborn cub.

Teresa chuckles as she places a hand on his head and rubs his ears, "You're taking fatherhood really well." she comments.

He sits up, "Why shouldn't I? I'm excited to be a daddy." Freddy replies and kisses her, "You're so beautiful." he adds.

"Yeah, tummy and all?" Teresa asks teasingly.

Freddy growls affectionately, "Tummy and all." he replies as he places a paw on her tummy in time to feel their cub kick him, he grins, "He or she kicked me." he adds with an excited tone and wide smile.

Teresa smiles, "I know I felt it too, maybe they know who you are by now." she replies with a bright smile.

He smirks, "I knew they would." Freddy grins and pets her tummy.

"You're gonna be one of a heck dad, love." Teresa says.

Freddy kisses her, "And you're gonna be a wonderful mom, my love." he replies.

He stays at her side most of the night, his paw rested on her tummy feeling their cub move around. He can't help but wonder what the future holds for their little one and can't wait until he or she arrives, until that day he will sit at Teresa's side and marvel at the life she carries.

a/n: well that wraps up this story, but fear not for coming soon is Five Nights at Freddy's: The Series, with the first chapter featuring the birth of Freddy and Teresa's cub. Stay tuned my loyal readers for I will be posting the first chapter within the next day or so. As always read and review, I love reviews. 


End file.
